


Not Quite Helpless

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [40]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, High School, Overprotective!Philip, Siblings, overprotective!Alex, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: After softball practice one day Angie gets asked out on her first date, naturally her family (Philip and Alexander) blow it out of proportion.





	Not Quite Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Please continue to vote on our current poll! It closes in 4 days on January 22 at 11:59PM MST
> 
> You can continue to vote [here](https://www.poll-maker.com/poll2211247x62984aC4-63)!

Angie was sore and her entire body was covered in sweat and and dirt. She was looking forward to going home and taking a hot shower before doing anything else. It was her first season on the high school softball team, so she’d been working fairly hard during practice to get in the coach’s good graces. It wasn't often that Freshman made onto the team and she desperately wanted to be able to play in the games. Not that she was holding out too much hope, but still worst case scenario she’d set herself up well for next year. In any case, she wasn’t really expecting to be stopped on her way to the parking lot where she saw her mother’s car waiting. 

"Angie!" a voice called to her, she spun around, her braid whipping with her.

The person calling her name was David, a boy in her math class who also happened to be the scorekeeper for all the girls sports teams. 

"Uhhh hi David," Angie stuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“I saw that homer you hit during practice,” David said, “it was pretty impressive. My hand-eye coordination is so bad I can barely hit a ball at all.”

Angie flushed, she hoped that her post workout look hid most of that from David's view, "Thanks, I guess."

“Yeah,” David replied, his cheeks looking a little pink as well, “so...um...I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out with me sometime?”

Angie blinked, “What?”

“I-I think I like you,” David stuttered.

“Oh my god, why?” Angie blurt out. 

At that David looked a little dumbfounded and simply shrugged his shoulders, "I dunno."

Angie looked down and her mud caked socks and shoes, this was the first time she'd ever been asked out by a guy, and this was not how she'd thought it would go down.

“What would we do?” Angie asked. 

“Um, bowling?” David suggested. 

"I guess," Angie shrugged, bowling could be fun she figured.

“Great!” David said, “So...I’ll call you?”

“Okay,” agreed Angie. She watched for a moment as David walked away, continuing on with his task of collecting all of the equipment, before she turned and jogged to her mom’s car. 

She loved these car rides because it was a rarity that she got to spend this kind of time alone with her mom, but her thoughts were elsewhere today.

"Mom," Angie huffed sitting in the front seat, "I think I just got asked on a date."

“Your first date,” Eliza said, her voice mild, waiting for Angie to give her thoughts on the matter. 

“He want to go bowling,” Angie added, “Can I go?”

“Do you want to go?” her mother asked. 

Angie knew that if she said no then it would give her a perfect excuse to tell David, she would just say that her parents weren’t allowing her to date. And yet...

“I think so,” Angie said finally. 

"Then I don't see why not," Eliza put the car in drive.

Angie smiled, but it quickly disappeared, "But what about dad?"

“Don’t worry about your father,” Eliza told her, “leave him to me. You just worry about enjoying yourself. When is this date of yours?”

“I’m not sure,” Angie said, “David’s gonna call.”

As they pulled up to a stop sign Eliza gently took Angie’s hand, “I’m sure you’ll have a great time.”

—————

Angie was debating whether to put on some lip gloss. She wasn’t really a lip gloss kind of person, but Theo had recently gifted her with a couple of tubes so it was kind of tempting to slide some on. Even if the scent was a bit sickly sweet. She picked up a tube if an iridescent pink shade and opened it. The smell of artificial strawberries hit her nose which crinkled, but she could hear Theo’s voice in her head telling her she should totally wear it. It kind of went with the fact that she didn’t exactly feel completely like herself. The shirt she was wearing was one that Eliza had bought for her especially for this event and it was a bit more ruffled than what she usually wore. At least having her hair in one long braid was a comfortable area to be. She took one last look at herself in the mirror before heading downstairs to the front hall.

David was due to arrive any minute now, his mother was giving them a ride to the bowling alley, and Angie wasn’t surprised to see her older brother waiting for her by the front door.

"Hey Pip," Angie smiled.

“Hey,” Philip responded, “So. Almost time.”

It had been difficult to stop Philip from doing a full-on investigation of David. 

"Yup," Angie nodded, she should have known he was going to be like this which was completely unfair. She didn't bother him about all the girls he went out with, but perhaps it's because she knew he was really crushing on Theo and always had been.  
“You know, I could have driven you there,” he said. 

Philip was very proud of the fact that he had an official drivers license now. 

“It’s fine, Pip, David’s mom offered first,” Angie said. She didn’t add that of Philip had driven them then he probably would have stayed in the parking lot the whole time or even come inside to keep an eye on them. 

She knew her brother too well to know that there was no way he'd leave her alone on a date. Especially not her first one.

"So how do you know David?" Philip asked.

“School,” Angie answered, “we have a class together. He’s also the scorekeeper and coach’s assistant for the softball team. He’s nice.”

Philip's gaze narrowed, it was almost like he didn't believe her. 

"I know what you're thinking Pip, and stop it," Angie glared right back at him.

“I’m not thinking anything,” Philip insisted, not particularly convincingly. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Angie told him, “We’re going to bowl and play in the arcade and eat some pizza and then I’ll be home.”

"What time?" Philip asked.

"Excuse me?" Angie raised her brow.

"What time are you going to be home?" Philip repeated.

"Oh my god you're worse than dad," Angie groaned.

Angie was beginning to wonder when her brother got to be so annoying.

“I just want to know,” Philip said, “it’s not a big deal.”

Angie rolled her eyes.

“Well it’s none of your business,” she informed him.

“Ange,” Philip tried to protest, but he was interrupted by the appearance of their father. 

“Pip,” Alex said, “your mother needs your help in the kitchen.”

To be honest Angie had been dreading this more than having to deal with Pip. Sure, at first her mother had done as promised, but there was no way he wasn’t going to give her some sort of talk before she left. To his credit, Alex didn’t speak for a few long moments, probably trying to give the impression that was he was about to say hadn’t been planned word for word probably for at least two years.

“Please just get this over with,” Angie whined.

Alex sighed, “I know that you feel pretty grown up and you’re very mature for your age, but you’re still my little girl. I can’t promise I won’t ever stop seeing you as my baby, no matter how many dates you go on or if you get married and have kids.”

“Dad,” huffed Angie, her cheeks coloring, “it’s just a bowling date. We’re not betrothed or anything.”

“I know,” Alex huffed a little, “but it is your first date-“

“I’m well aware,” Angie let out a small laugh.

“I remember when you were just a baby,” Alex continued on, “and now you’re going on a date and your so grown up and I can’t stand it.”

Angie couldn’t help it, she threw her arms around her father and hugged him tight.

He squeezed her just as tightly in return. 

“I had this whole speech planned,” he mumbled into the top of her head, “and now I can’t say any of it.”

“Ha, as if I would have let you,” Angie smirked.

Alex chuckled, “Of course not.”

Just then, the doorbell rang. 

“That’s him,” Angie said. When nothing happened, she added, “That means you need to let me go now.”

Alex looked like was about to protest but surprisingly kept his mouth shut and let go of Angie.

“Have fun,” he said, “and if you want to leave at any point, just call and one of us will come and get you.”

“I know dad,” Angie smiled, “I’ll be fine.”

—————

It turned out that the bowling alley was quite busy when they arrived.

Angie then glanced over to the bar area, “Wanna grab a bite to eat first?”

“Sure,” agreed David. He’d been pretty quiet for the drive, obviously nervous, and Angie had kind of felt that nervousness seeping over to her as well. Maybe some greasy pizza and sugary soda would help with the mood.

The two of them placed their orders and slid into a booth.

“Um, so how are you liking Mr. Franco’s English class?” Angie asked. Philip had recommended to her that she take this particular class because of how great of a teacher Mr. Franco was. 

“It’s pretty good,” David shrugged, “I like the books we get to read.”

“Me too,” agreed Angie, “but I hate it when we have to read aloud in class because almost everybody reads so slowly, it’s like they’ve never seen sentences before!”

David laughed, “That’s so true. Sometimes I also like to count how many times one person says the word ‘like’ when they’re answering a question.”

Angie giggled at that, “Nice, how high have you gotten?”

“Fifteen,” grinned David, “and about seven of those were in one run-on sentence.”

“Painful,” Angie smirked.

Conversation flowed pretty easily after that and they soon moved on from school to talking about their families (being an only child, David was awed by the sheer number of Hamilton siblings) and various other things. 

“You know this is my first date,” Angie confessed.

They’d been talking for nearly an hour now, making their way through most of a large pizza and an order of chicken wings. The atmosphere was comfortable and they hadn’t even thought about checking to see if a lane had opened up. 

“Really?” David asked, surprised, “I mean, you’re so smart a-and pretty. How has nobody asked you out yet?”

“My confidence scares weak men,” Angie replied, matter of fact, “not to mention the over-protective older brother.”

David blinked, “That...alright, makes sense.”

“It looks like a lane has opened,” Angie chirped jumping up from her chair.

—————

David’s mom gave Angie a ride home after they had finished bowling and David very kindly walked her to the front door. 

“This was fun,” David said. 

“It really was,” Angie nodded in agreement.

The two of them hesitated on the porch for a moment and Angie glanced at the window seeing a shadow figure lurking.

“Pip...” she groaned.

“Your brother,” David said, a little nervously. 

“I guess I should go inside,” Angie sighed. 

“Okay,” replied David, “um, maybe we could do this again some time?”

Angie’s cheeks flushed, “That would be nice.”

She wasn’t sure what to do now and it seemed that David didn’t either, so she stepped forward to give him a brief hug. 

“Bye,” she said when she stepped back, “see you at school.”

“See you at school,” repeated David. 

She watched as David went back towards his mom’s car. And before she even had a chance to pull out her keys the large white door opened.

“Did he just kiss you?” Philip questioned, “Did he do it without permission?”

Angie rolled her eyes, “I had a great time on my date, thanks for asking.”

She then proceeded to make an attempt to walk past him and up the stairs to her room, “Don’t you have anything better to do than to wait for me?”

“I’m just being a concerned sibling,” Philip insisted. 

“Are you going to do this every time I go on a date?” Angie sighed, finally managing to get by Philip when this statement made his eyes widen. 

“You’re going on another date with him?”

While they hadn’t actually talked specifics about another date, Angie was certainly open to it and she was feeling particularly mischievous at the moment so all she did was look over her shoulder at Philip with one eyebrow raised, the way that Uncle Herc has taught her.

She then dashed up the stairs even faster.

“Angie!” Philip hissed knowing some of their younger siblings were already asleep.

Angie just giggled to herself and continued on her way, feeling rather than hearing Philip close behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please continue to vote on our current poll! It closes in 4 days on January 22 at 11:59PM MST


End file.
